


You’re Mine

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Negan, Dildos, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Daryl takes Negan roughly, Always the one in control in the bedroom.





	You’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissOctober13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOctober13/gifts).



> For my friend. Hope you like it.

Negan pushed back wanting more friction, currently Daryl was fuckng into him hard and slow, his hands spreading his asscheeks and sliding in and out but not fast enough. On his knees, his neglected dick leaking Negan went to touch it but his hand was slapped. “No! Hands off!” He bit his lip in frustration drawing blood and swallowed the small trail of copper down. Daryl was an ass.

As if reading his mind he was empty, Daryl pulled him to his back and smirked kissing him like he wanted it. His tongue was warm and minty and when he went to pull away his thigh was slapped. “Not cooperating is going to gain you cuffs.” Daryl promised with a gleam in his eyes. Negan swallowed looking at his red and swollen member, he wanted to get off and if the handcuffs came out it would be worse. “I’ll be good.”

“Promise?” Daryl touched his neck and kissed him again, just quick pecks and he closed his eyes breathing, willing his dick to stop stiffening because he couldn’t take much more before it would turn to pain. “Yes.” The answer didn’t appease Daryl who trailed a finger up his shaft and lightly glazed his slit. “That’s it! Turn around!” The hand at his chin was firm digging in sure to mark him up and he confusedly turned.

Daryl spanked his ass with a belt, it wasn’t as harsh as it could be but he had it gentler before too. “Tell me your mistake.” Negan ran through the scenario that couldn’t have been more than three minutes ago and tried to find out what he did wrong. The answer didn’t come quick enough as two lubed fingers breached his hole and teased right below his prostate. His dick twitched leaking more, throbbing with heat and his hand came closest to it but he grasped the sheets not wanting to be tied up. “Please.” He almost sobbed but even at his worse he refused to give in completely to Daryl, it was the one thing he could still do to stay somewhat in control.

“That’s better but count with me.” Negan smiled looking up at the wall. Please, that’s what he forgot to say but when he said it just then it was a beg to get back to the fucking. Daryl assumptions saved him more dick teasing. The spanks got harder as he counted higher but it only made him leak more and hope Daryl would fuck into him soon, a finger pad rubbed at his hole and he moaned out at a rough pinch to his pink ass.

“I should just jizz on your abused ass, rub it in and put you to sleep. Would you like that?” 

Damn, he wanted to be spanked again and he used to wonder why but now he gave in, let Daryl control him. “Yes sir, I would. Can you?’ He really wanted that, to cum being spanked hard with a belt alternating with Daryl’s palms spanking him until he couldn’t sit tomorrow.

“I know you would baby but you've been real good this week and that deserves a proper fucking.” Daryl stroked himself trying to decide if that fuck would be him or that big nice red jelly dildo he brought just the other week for Negan. He could stroke himself watching that tight hole swallow the whole thing down but he hadn’t emptied in Negan all week and a promise was a promise.

“Ass to the edge.” At the command Negan backed up and pushed his ass to the edge, pulsing it out in a beg. Daryl let out a rare breathy moan watching the pink pucker clench up and push out, grabbing more lube he drizzled it down his hole and pressed the clear liquid in to still tight walls.

“You know I thought of fucking you with a new toy I brought you.” Negan’s ears perked up. “Tell me about it.” Daryl dragged his tip across his ass smearing precum across it and pressed his tip in and out. Negan took it without any complaint and didn’t push back which disappointed Daryl, he wanted to slap his ass again.

“Eight inches. Clear red, even has some glitter in it. The balls are big too, the first time I stick it in you I’m going to make sure your ass eats the whole thing, balls and all. I might have a hard time getting it back out, you might have to help me by pushing that slutty ass of yours out like you like to do.” Negan huffed tasting his broken lip, a thick drop of his precum dripped onto the bed.

“You would like that right?” Daryl did slap his ass then, the pop sounding loud in their room. “Yes sir. Daryl I would, can we try it tomorrow?” Fingers fondled his balls, bouncing them lightly and inching up his shaft unhurriedly. “Hmmm, Maybe if your ass is well enough after tonight.” Negan’s thighs were gripped hard and Daryl slammed into him, his shaft spreading lube further up his irritated walls. It never mattered how loose he was, Daryl had a big dick and it almost split him open, made him scared he would have to explain something to his doctor one day but he wanted it harder every time.

Nails dug in, Daryl pushed out and then thursted back in, aiming hard at his prostate then easing up. Fingers played with his slit coating him in his natural slick then went to his hair to yank hard. He was so close, Daryl spanked him again and he almost came but then Daryl squeezed the base of his dick and thrusted in harder slinking back and forth against his prostate with no mercy.

“Tell me can anyone else make you feel this way?” Negan shuddered clenching on Daryl's embedded dick. “No Daryl, you know that.” He knew the man got off on hearing that but it was also insecurity. Daryl’s past was not picnic and when he found him he was at his lowest, Negan was too after losing Lucille to cancer. Being bisexual he tried all kinds of things but never thought he would like the position he was in now, at the mercy of another just to cum. 

“I love you darling.” It was the Negan he was out of the bedroom, in public. In every other area of life he was the protector of Daryl, the one to hold him when Merle died or when the depression got too bad but it had no place here, he knew he fucked up by slipping but he heard what Daryl as really asking in his question.

A swat to his ass didn’t happen, neither did a pinch to his dick or the handcuffs or his erection ignored which had been a situation played out before. “Love you too baby.” Daryl said a tad softer than his tone this night. Fingers released his dick and Daryl plowed in deeper dragging against his prostate and he was stroked evenly, another hand rubbed his stomach soothing it in gentle circles as he was fucked steadily. Daryl sped up and moaning out Negan was milked dry, a puddle of white pooled between his legs.

He waited for the next order, to lick it up or for it to be pressed in his ass and held there by a plug but instead Daryl pushed him over, his back spreading his essence out on the sheets. “Youre mine.” Daryl rasped stroking himself until he came on his stomach and fell into it himself as he laid on top of Negan. “And you’re mine. Always baby.” The kiss was tender, a tongue tasting the back of his throat. Unlike earlier it was a kiss he welcomed, Daryl was his everything and he was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah. That promise didn’t happen. Daryl didn’t jizz in that ass. Oh well...


End file.
